Emma Laurentius
Emma Noxsanne Laurentius Age: 17 Race: Human? Occupation: Clown/Necromancer Hometown: Dimension: Luminesse Date of Birth: January 19, 1809 Personality Whether it's the make up or the personality, Emma just comes off as a disturbing individual. She seems to be unfazed by things that would disturb most people, and she may even find it intriguing. Despite her age, Emma appears to go through this roller coaster of carrying a rather innocent and child-like spirit about her while on the other hand she may come off as much older and intelligent other times. This is most likely due to her pact she made with her companion Avery, the demonic spirit that has taken up residence in a voodoo doll in which Emma always keeps with her. Even though her alliance is to Order, Emma does not feel a need to constantly give out her title. Just because she is on the opposing side of the Renegades, does that make her any less or better than they are? Emma certainly doesn't see it that way. She believes in the cheesy 'Everyone should live in a world without conflict' moral. She sees both sides as being in the wrong and also in the right, but both are very much similar given they will do anything to win. While she sees the overall ideals of both, she feels that picking sides are pointless despite her position and everyone will lose more than they will gain in the end whoever shall be the victor of the war. Emma actually joined the Order simply because the idea of there being a higher power known as Father intrigues her greatly to where she wishes to find out everything she can about him. Emma may feel a certain way about Order vs Renegades, but she's easy to get along with regardless and quite respectful towards higher authorities no matter what alliance they are. She's willing to help anyone out, but it's not often she just helps for free. History "Oh boy, where to begin? Well, I guess I could begin by starting off when I was born. I was born around the first month of the year on the 19th day, year of something something '09. Oh, my apologies, I'll be more serious. Back onto the point....I was raised to by my biological parents whom were necromancers. Although, nothing on Luminesse is ever turning out to be a happy ending...muchless simple. On my homeworld, you are born into a world of darkness, where you learn to adapt never understanding what sunlight is. That isn't too distressing, what is however, is the laws of nature that apply here. Become too vexed by the power of dark arts and you are forever bound to walk the earth a mindless corpse while the new bloods guide you and give you some manner of purpose. Resting in peace as some would call it is but a fantasy...a dream to us here. We can never rest for that is the cost we must serve as for the life we live. Perhaps we do not have a choice, or maybe we do. I would say if we did have more choices then we are choosing poorly. My mother was a necromancer and she did in fact suffer what most the study the black magic do when too far gone. She now walks Luminesse a mindless corpse while father still goes more and more 'insane' as I heard outsiders call it. His highly intelligent mind causes him to hallucinate due to his disease the many people hear have. I feel that one day I too shall suffer from such mental illnesses if I am not already plagued with one of the many. He speaks of things that are not there and sometimes his voice changes and he speaks tongues. It's as if he turns into different people, each carrying a specific personality of their own. This didn't seem to be noticeable until mother was withering away, but then father had always suffered. If insanity is able to kill like a black death then that is the way he is dying. Painfully and slowly....I think the spirits try their best to soothe him. I know one day soon he will pass on, but unlike mum, he will be able to wander around as a spirit. 3 years pass and I am an orphan now at the age 13..... I suppose it's no surprise here. I did make a friend however, he calls himself a demon. I do not know of his name since he refuses to tell me. I heard that once a necromancer speaks the demon's name they give them permission to lach themselves onto the one that called them. He seems to understand me, but I believe that is probably because demons are tricky. They will say anything to get what they want, and I don't particularly care either way. Deception or not....the demon now resides in the body of a voodoo doll I made years ago, now he serves a purpose. Only a few months have passed and yet I can feel bits of what wisdom I have gained in my 13 years of age slowly being devoured into a pit of darkness. This demon I now call Avery has yet to harm me yet he is taking parts of me slowly as time progresses. I notice my maturity seems to alter from a young adult to that of a child. One day I'll wake up with the mental capacity of a small child permenantly. Despite the fact I am without parents I have been taken in by a circus of Clowns. The Clowns seem fascinated with my ability to keep a demonic spirit locked in the form of a doll. I suppose I do have some talents, but I never thought to be a Clown. My childish moments seem to bring entertainment to the common public when I'm not being asked to speak to spirits or attempt anything that involves necromancy. At some point between the years when I was able to leave my dimension and travel outside, I came in contact with this group that called themselves the Order. They seemed skeptical of me and the home I described to them. Was Luminesse such a dark place that that was why we hardly got very many outsiders? After much back and forth discussion of their beliefs, I found myself now a part of their alliance. This so called 'Father' they believe in seems very interesting. A group that followed someone or something they had never seen or spoken to before seemed to be willing to do anything to overule all the Multiverse as they called it. I want to know more of this 'Father', and if he truely exist." Avery Avery's true name is Aiverius, a mischevious demonic spirit that thrives off of the weaker souls. It takes on the voice of a middle aged or young adult male depending on whom it is speaking to. Aiverius met Emma by mere coincidence simply from her being in the right place at the right time. Like any devious spirit with wicked intentions, he coaxed her with his seemingly befriending ways to decide whether her body was worth taking over. Instead of latching himself onto Emma's body, she convinced the spirit to let her keep her body in exchange he would be able to function as a sort of chain link that holds a grasp onto her soul and can take it when she passes away. Aiverius seemed to be interested enough to do so but he had not expected the host he agreed to take would be a small voodoo doll. The doll symbolizes the shape of animal Avery's soul when Emma first met him which was a rabbit. Even when he is slowly destroying bits of Emma's soul, he still prefers the method of devouring other souls, which he does on occasions. Even for a demon, Avery seems to have grown a soft spot for Emma enough to where they act like siblings almost. He tends to scold her when he feels he is being mocked but that is because of his pride mostly, although he realizes Emma can easily toss him in a trunk and leave him there for days if she wants. Over time Avery has shown he is prideful, short tempered, self centered, and slightly on the sophisticated side when he wants to be. As the years pass though, both Avery and Emma know that the day she dies her soul will be devoured by him completely instead of her becoming a zombie as part of their deal.